Kittens
by hugsandkitties
Summary: Harry eats one of the Twins' candies, turning him into a cute little kitty! When he goes to get help, guess who picks him up? HPDM SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay for Mr. Skillz for giving me random ideas! I felt inspired and my cousin was reading straight stuff so… This happened! O.o it's purely her fault for this weirdness! HERS!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry or Draco… T.T

It's a crazy, crazy night having you here right by my side… 

Harry was bored. Looking around his room he found a pile of Ron's candy. Harry looked around the room no one was in site… One candy wouldn't hurt anybody…

He grabbed a light blue candy that looked quite yummy. Popping it into his mouth, it tasted juicy. Just how he liked his candy. After munching on the small treat he felt kind of… tired. So he jumped into his bed and decided on a nap. It was the weekend after all.

Waking up he looked around… why did his bed look so big? Why did the room look so big? Why did he have fur all over him? Jumping from his bed he ran to the mirror. No bloody way! He was a kitten! A kitten! What kind of man was turned into a kitten! He groaned… or tried, but all that came out was a distressed 'mew'.

Harry saw the door was open a crack, so he clambered over the stacks of dirty clothes and made it to the door. Crawling through, he descended the staircases, almost tripping halfway.

Hermione was leaving the common room, so taking his chance at being rescued he followed her. She looked down at the furry ball of fluff. "Aw! Aren't you just the cutest?"

Harry scowled, but she didn't stop at cute. "You have such tiny little paws. AW! Who do you belong to little guy?"

If I could tell you, do you think I'd still be a cat? He reached out and scratched Hermione's hand. "Ouch. Sorry I must've hurt you."

Harry glared at her, mentally begging to be put down. "Well, I have to go study, you stay here; I doubt your owner wouldn't want you hurt."

Harry sighed, if Hermione couldn't get it, what were his chances with Ron. Harry walked out the common room the next chance he got. As he wandered through the hallways, a blonde figure walked around a corner. It was Draco Malfoy. Hottest guy at Hogwarts and prick to boot, he was the perfect guy! Not.

Harry meowed and hid behind a statue. Draco looked down at the statue. "Did you just meow at me?" He asked the statue.

Harry looked out. Maybe Malfoy could help him… Merlin knows he needs it.

"Ooh. It was just a cat." Draco turned about to walk away, but another mew brought him back. "What? Don't look at me like that. I'm leaving. I don't like animals." He took another glance at the black kitten. "Ugh, fine, come cat. I don't carry animals." Harry mewed again. "Gah! Fine, get over here.

Harry smiled and ran over to the disgustingly handsome bastard. "Did you just smile at me?" Draco asked astonished. Harry meowed innocently. Draco's mask fell and he picked Harry up. "Aw. I always have had a soft spot for kitties."

Harry's eyes widened as Draco lifted him in front of him, and started inspecting his BITS! Harry scrambled around, but it was futile. Draco finished looking and held Harry normally again. "Thank god you're not tiny. If you were anything less than you are, I'd get rid of you."

Harry shrunk into Draco robes.

OoO 

Pansy looked over the table. "Hey nugget, what have you got there." She asked her gay friend.

Draco looked down at the kitten. "He's my kitten. I found him a little while ago. I decided to name him Hugo, Hugo Armani Malfoy."

"Hun, aren't those brands?"

Draco nodded. "I know, but isn't he so cute!"

Pansy laughed and reached over the table to pet the kitten. Harry purred and let her pet him. Draco looked at Pansy, then his kitty. "Hey, hey, hey. No getting friendly with my cat." Draco swatted her hand away.

"Okay Mr. Ruler of the cats." She turned away and started eating.

Harry looked up at Draco and mewed. Why he was being so friendly to the Slytherins, he had no idea, but there was something about them…

Draco took a piece of cake off his plate and gave Harry a bit. Then he pet Harry's head. Thus causing Harry to roll onto his belly. Then causing Harry to like the way Malfoy's hand pet him delicately. Harry purred contently. He wouldn't mind staying a cat forever.

"Hmm…what kinds of food do cats like, Hugo?" Draco asked looking at all the food piled on the table.

Harry looked up with a face that said 'seriously?' But Draco interpreted it as, 'cake' and proceeded to give him cake…

OoO 

The next morning Harry woke up in the Slytherin dorms… still a cat.

Draco was sound asleep, his perfect blonde hair still that, perfect. Harry looked at the angelic figure, a malicious smile on his kitty features. And pounced, right onto Draco's face.

"GAH! HUGO ARMANI MALFOY! What do you think you're doing?" Draco had Harry by the gruff of his neck.

Harry mewed innocently. Draco's resolve crushed and he kissed the little kitty's head, making Harry blush. Thank god for fur! "I'm sorry for yelling Hugo, but you woke me up…on a Sunday. I need my beauty sleep."

Harry meowed. Clearly saying that Draco didn't need beauty sleep. But he just pet Harry thinking that's what he wanted. If you're ever turned into a cat, don't go looking for the dumbest blonde in the salon.

OoO 

After sleeping in till noon, Draco had grabbed some clothes, a towel and his other such necessities and started for the bathroom. Harry seeing it as the perfect time to exploit the Slytherin's small bits followed. At least that's the reason he told himself.

Draco looked down at Hugo. "You want to take a shower too?" He asked Harry.

Harry shook his head yes. Draco grabbed him and jumped into the shower. Surprisingly the water was warm. Whoever thought Draco Malfoy bathed in cold water was wrong. Stupid gits.

Harry after effectively finding out Draco didn't have small bits was rather light headed. And his face was burning in embarrassment. No way was Draco going to find out that 'Hugo' was actually Harry.

Harry was turning more red by the second the more he thought about it.

In the shower that morning 

Harry had been playing with a bar of soap, making it slide along the shower, and then it happened. He slipped. Draco slipped on the slick soap and falling right in front of Harry, spread eagled. Now Harry definitely had an answer to the whole small bits thing. Oh they weren't small, no, no, no. Not small at all.

Back to present musings 

Harry was sitting, waiting for Draco to dry him off. His head was working over time. Did he like Malfoy? If so, why?

_Because, it's just…him_

Harry scowled. That wasn't a really a good answer.

Draco then finished with his hair, clothes, etc… "Would Hugo like to be dried off?" He asked Harry.

Obviously he wasn't waiting for an answer because he started drying the poor kitten.

Once he was finished he gave one look at Harry and burst into laughter. His fur was very…Afro like. His eyes tiny and beady, Draco looked at Harry and Harry mewed. This caused Draco to laugh more.

Harry huffed indignantly and left the bathroom. At the site of Draco's new kitten, everyone started laughing.

OoO

**A/N: I've always wanted to do a kitty Harry story. Now I have. Yay for having your own computer! So tell me what you think of the first chapter. Suggestions are welcome. And I need some funny nicknames for Draco. **

**Review Please**

**Laynie ******


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I almost forgot about this story! How bad is that! It's just I have so many plot bunnies, and stories I want to write, I have a lot, on this file and me and my cousin's, so sometimes it's difficult to keep track But I'm going to start doing a better job at it. I also have more stories made and out, so I'd love it if you went and read those and reviewed. Reviews are awesome. Oh yes, and thank you to my reviewers, some of those nicknames killed me, like seriously I laughed. Like the Draconator one! That was hilarious! I'm going to actually use that nickname later on…it made me laugh.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters! **

_**Chapter 2: Dumb blondes, Denial and Admitting**_

Harry had been carried everywhere. Seriously. Draco didn't put him down once; he had grown quite attached to 'Hugo Armani Malfoy'. Pansy loved the little fur ball too, and often tried to pet him, but Draco would tell her no; it was his kitty! Harry didn't mind being taken everywhere though, it was quite nice, but he really had to stop getting distracted, his friend's were always looking for him and he couldn't stay a kitty forever! He had to let Draco know he was Harry, not Hugo!

Draco pet Harry's head. "How's my little Huggie?" Draco found giving 'Hugo' nicknames was fun. "Do you want a belly wub?" He also talked like a baby to him, honestly didn't he know…ooh. Harry always lost his train of thought when Draco petted him. God that boy knew how to use his hands. Harry found himself kneading his paws against Draco as he 'wubbed' his belly. Harry mewed happily. He was really enjoying how those fingers scratched his belly. He actually REALLY enjoyed it. When he realized what was happening to his insides (and probably outsides) he blushed. Though you couldn't see it. Harry was getting off on Draco Malfoy rubbing his belly! So not good! But it felt _sooo _good. Draco obviously oblivious to Harry's state; continued what he was doing. Pansy skipped over.

"Hey Drake, you coming back to the common room now?"

Draco nodded and picked up Hugo. "Okay."

They walked to the common room together, and when they arrived Draco told Pansy he had stuff to do, and heading up to his dorm room. Jumping onto his bed Hugo in hand, he shut the curtains and pulled out a little book and a quill. Opening to a marked page, he started writing. Harry crawled over to Draco's head and looked over his shoulder at the book (Draco was lying down). On the page were the beginnings of writing.

_Dear Diary…_

Harry meowed interested, but knew it was wrong to keep reading…but he felt a little peek wouldn't hurt…

_Harry wasn't in class today; he didn't even come to one! I'm kind of worried…what if he's landed himself in the hospital wing again. Stupid Harry, always worrying me when he has to go there! Doesn't he know I care! I'm always scared he'll be badly hurt! Stupid hero…_

_But he's so HAWT, yes, HAWT! With an A and W. Too bad he's straight…and I've been his "enemy" for years. WHY WAS I SO STUPID! I was just jealous of that stupid Weasley…Sorry Diary, I know I always rant about that…_

Harry stopped reading. He was shocked with a capital S. He had no idea Draco Malfoy fancied…him! Somehow it didn't bug him as much as it should have…it gave him a kind of…happy feeling…NO! He wasn't happy that Draco Malfoy fancied him; he could care less in fact! He did not fancy Draco Malfoy back…hopefully. Draco seemed to finish his writing because he put the little book and quill away. He lay down on his back and sighed. "Hugo, have you ever loved someone?" Harry looked up at Draco and meowed. He was not getting a feeling of butterflies in his tummy from that statement. "It's a wonderful feeling you know?" He sighed again. "I love Harry Potter!" He confessed to the empty room and Harry. "Do you think he could ever like me?" Harry mewed. Possibly…NO! Not possibly! "I highly doubt it though, he probably has really high standards, and why shouldn't he? He's gorgeous…" Harry's eyes widened. He never knew anyone thought that about him…at all. It made him feel…special. Maybe Draco wasn't so bad after all…BAD THOUGHT! "I should just get up the courage, and tell him! He can't reject me THAT bad." Harry purred. Why would he ever reject him? GAH! He was having an internal battle with himself. He just couldn't like MALFOY! He couldn't!

_Yeah keep telling yourself that buddy. _

_**Shut up! …Myself…**_

_You like Draco, face it!_

_**I do not like Draco!**_

_Right, and you're mortal enemies with Hermione._

_**GAH! Just no more talking!**_

Harry frowned. He had to admit, talking to his head wasn't the sanest thing…actually it was the first sign of going crazy…but he wasn't crazy, he just…didn't like Draco…Malfoy.

"I know he just has to be gay! I mean come on, only one girlfriend and that was Cho Chang, then there was the Weaslette, but that lasted like a week. So he just has to be! Maybe he'll give me a chance…" At that moment Pansy barged into the room.

"Draco Malfoy you get your skinny ass out here. I know you usually don't take this long pinning over Harry Potter! We have things to do! So get out of your curtains!" Draco sighed and poked his head out.

"What if I was doing something else and you had just interrupted me."

"I know you weren't doing anything, this is your Potter time slot, you don't do anything at all during that time." Draco pouted when this was said. Harry was seriously feeling really happy, but scared, and confused. He didn't like Malfoy! He didn't! Well…actually…when he thought about it…NOOOO!!!! HE DID NOT!

"Fine! Let's go to Hogsmeade then!"

"THANK YOU!"

Harry was even more confused now. They went to Hogsmeade when they felt they wanted to? Oh yeah. Snape. He probably would let them go. "What's so important that you need to get it NOW!"

"EVERYTHING!"

"Okay then…"

**OoO**

"Hey Pumpkin, look at this." Pansy held up a new candy from Fred and George's joke shop. "It makes people into cat's for…72 hours."

"That's crazy!" Harry was relieved. At least he was going to be human again in…another day…so sometime tomorrow…and he'd probably turn back right in Draco's arms…if that's not awkward, then nothing is…

"Maybe you have a student in your arms muffin. What if it's Potter!"

"I wish…it's probably just some cat…"

Pansy looked at Harry. Somehow he felt she knew…like she could see right through him and KNEW it was him! She just had this…look…like she could see right through him. She winked then turned back to the products. Harry's jaw dropped. SHE KNEW! SHE BLOODY KNEW! "PANSY! Did you just wink at my kitty? You probably scared him! He's probably terrified!" Draco continued on with his rambling and ranting all the way back to Hogwarts.

**OoO**

"So Pansy, I was thinking, what if this is a student?" Draco said, looking at Hugo.

"Well let's see, who has been missing from classes for the last two days?"

"Umm…Ooh I know, Cedric Diggory! Maybe he was actually turned into a cat, and this whole time Hugo has been Cedric!"

Pansy sighed and patted Draco's head. "At least you're pretty Drakie, at least you're pretty…"

Draco looked at Pansy. "Huh?"

Pansy shook her head from side to side. "Don't you worry your blonde little head about it…"

Draco smiled. "Okay! Come on Hugo, let's head to bed, it's getting late! Goodnight Pansy!" He shook Harry's little paw. "Goodnight Aunty Pansy." He said in a little baby voice. Pansy just had to laugh. Draco was just too adorable sometimes.

"Goodnight cupcake, Goodnight Harr—Hugo."

Draco ran up to his room, Harry in his arms, meowing happily.

**OoO**

Draco and Harry…erm…Hugo were lying in Draco's bed. Harry was curled up on Draco's chest as Draco read him the rules…of swimming… "And see this is something that is a total no-no! You don't do it!" He had been telling him all about swimming for about an hour, and frankly, Harry was getting a little sleepy. Draco must have noticed because he put away the book and started running his hands through Harry's fur. He pet his head, his paws. He kissed Harry's little head. "Goodnight Hugo…" He fell asleep holding the little kitty in his arms. Harry sighed. Well, made a weird little noise. He might really, actually, honestly like Draco back. And tomorrow, things were about to get really awkward… Harry yawned, his sharp little teeth clacking together as his jaw closed.

**OoO**

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this is a really short story, but I wanted it to be short, not long, short. Vampire Angels and Veelas is my long story, so if you want long, read that, because I'm counting on it being pretty long…so I'm thinking three more chapters of this. Yeah, sorry the chapters are short too, but it's how I want it to be, so deal with it. Maybe I'll write a longer one when I finish Vampire Angels and Veelas, because that one is like…my main project…actually…most of my gazillion stories are my main projects…they're all really important to me! So review pwease!**

**Hugs, Kitties and spreading of Uke boy's Asses!**

**Laynie xox**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel so bad! I haven't updated in like forever! But, I have a very good reason, I've been busy…not really…I just haven't found time to write, so now I am…so be happy! Anyways, I have decided on a whim, Harry shall be the dominant in this story, because Draco is all girly…kind of…so don't complain, if you want I'll write another one, and make Harry the girl, but I shall save that for another day…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, nothing, how sad… **

**WARNINGS: If you don't like slash, and you clicked on this, go away now! . **

**Chapter 3: Harry…Hugo? **

The next morning Draco woke up and looked next to him where Hugo was laying, and! It was still Hugo, and not a person… He sighed, he knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, but he did, like always. So, shaking the tiny kitty lightly, he got up and out of bed, ready for the new day…and a shower, because Merlin knows, you cannot start the day without a shower! "Come on Hugo, do you want to take a shower?" He asked the black kitten. Hugo meowed and jumped from the bed, already speeding for the bathroom door. Draco had to smile at that, the cat had brains.

_When am I going to change back? _Harry wondered pitifully, he had really hoped he'd be human by now, and him and Draco would wake up, side by side… He let out a little sigh; he knew he shouldn't have such high hopes. But, oh well, maybe tomorrow? Or maybe he'd be a kitty forever…that wouldn't be so bad; at least he'd be in the close vicinity of Draco all the time. That was a plus. _No use denying it now, I am completely and utterly head over heels for the bastard._

Draco pushed the bathroom door open, his fresh clothes in hand, and a clean towel ready. He made quick work of removing his clothes, and starting the shower, making it the _perfect_ temperature for mornings. It was almost steaming hot, filling the bathroom with steam. Draco smiled to himself and looked down at Hugo. "Well? Are you going to join me?" He asked the cat. Hugo meowed and practically ran head first into the shower. Draco smirked at the hiss that followed. "Well you should have known it'd be hot." Another hiss and Draco was laughing as he joined the black fur ball.

Harry shivered as Draco walked into the shower, and it wasn't because of the water temperature. Little beads of water were forming on Draco's exposed skin from the sheer hotness of the water. Draco's face was in a mask of absolute pleasure from the water. Droplets cascaded down his back…down his thighs… Harry meowed pathetically, now wishing more than ever he were a human again. Draco looked down at the cat, now gone drown rat. "What's the matter with you Hugo?" He picked up the downtrodden little cat. Hugo looked up, his emerald eyes miserable. _I wish I were human again! _Harry all but screamed in his head. Then, in a flurry of smoke, mist, steam, wide eyes and gasps. There, Draco's arms on his waist, Harry now stood, hair dripping, and eyes as wide as saucers.

"H-Hugo?" Draco stuttered, frozen in place, shock the only emotion on his face.

"Harry actually…" Harry stated calmly, obviously not visibly shaken by what happened.

"Where's my cat?" Draco asked, though he knew the answer. 

"Umm, well you see…"

"So…you've been my cat all along?"

"Um…"

"You've heard all my secrets?"

"You see…"

"You possibly read my journal?"

"Diary…"

"I've been carrying you around everywhere?"

"Yeah…"

"I've kissed…" Draco was cut off as lips pressed into his.

"Now you've kissed me."

Draco was pulled out of his momentary shock, and scowled. "No I haven't, you kissed me!"

Harry grinned. "Yes, how could I have made such a mistake? Would you like to right my mistake?" Draco beamed and was going to say something equally as smart, but held his tongue and decided on better uses for it. Leaning over, a ghost of a smile on his lips, he captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry smiled and kissed back, pressing his lips harder against Draco's own. Draco almost fainted with happiness, excitement…and something else, but it shall not be mentioned… Harry pushed Draco against the shower wall and proceeded to ravish him thoroughly.

After some time later, in which they probably wouldn't have exited the shower at all had the water not gone extremely cold, making them jump out and quickly wrap themselves in a towel.

Harry grinned as him and Draco left the bathroom. "So did you expect me to be your cat all along?"

"No…but I kind of hoped…" Draco mumbled.

Harry chuckled and pulled Draco into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "So Draco, would you give me the pleasure of being my boyfriend?"

Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes shining with excitement. "Really?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well yeah."

Draco's face broke into a grin so huge it looked like it hurt. He jumped into Harry's arms, showering his face with kisses. Pulling away, he rolled his eyes. "Well yeah."

Harry just had to laugh at that.

Draco and Harry had spent that day in Draco's dorm room, curtains closed, silencing spells up, and the order that no one was allowed to disturb them…

**A/N: Short chapter :D Sorry, but I just didn't want to add more to it, since I wanted the next chapter to be the one where everything was revealed. So two more chapters! I'm going to do one after this, then the epilogue, because I feel this story needs an epilogue to make everyone happy! And I love to make people happy. So yeah… **

**Oh yeah, and next chapter, I'm going to have a mentioning of someone from Friday Night Lights, ha-ha, yes, you people can guess all you want, but this is an inside joke, and something no one but me and my friend will get ;)**

**Laynie the girl who hugs kitties and spreads Uke boy's Asses…**

**Wait! That's not the right one… **

**Hugs, Kitties and spreading of Uke boy's Asses! **

**Laynie xox**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You know, I am sorry I haven't updated in forever…honest, I am… 

**WARNING: Slash, but since when is that bad? **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it bitches. **

**Chapter 4**

Harry grinned as him and Draco lay side-by-side, stark naked. He hugged Draco to him, cuddling his head. "Hmm, you smell nice."

"You mean like sweat?" Draco said, laughing.

"No, you still smell like shower, it's nice."

"I didn't even get a chance to wash, all thanks to you. But I'm not complaining. So, it doesn't really matter."

Harry chuckled and rubbed his hand over Draco's stomach, feeling the smooth skin. "You're beautiful, you know?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I know Potter, honestly, who do you think I am?" He scoffed, but he said it in a joking way.

Harry kissed his forehead. "I wouldn't want any less."

"Good, because I'm very vain. You'll need to be able to tolerate it." Harry laughed. "D'you think we should go have lunch before all the food's gone?"

Harry pouted. "But I want to stay here with you." At that moment his stomach growled and he smiled sheepishly. Draco giggled.

"Come on Harry, let's go get some food, eat some, then we'll have some more energy for…activities." He waggled his eyebrows as he started dressing. Harry joined him, and soon they were on their way to the Great Hall, hand in hand. Draco kicked open the doors and was about to insist they sit at the Slytherin table, but noticed his friends were absent. He looked around the room, and saw them sitting with…the Gryffindors? His friends, mudblood haters and all around bastards, were chatting it up with the Gryffs and…laughing? Harry and him walked over, and sat down puzzled, staring at their friends. The four smirked.

"You guys got together then?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah…" Draco said, rather uncertainly.

Pansy smirked. "Wow Ron, you were right, it worked!"

Ron laughed. "See! The twin's products are good for something!"

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Harry asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, you know that candy you ate that turned you into a cat? I put it there purposely knowing you'd eat it." Ron stated proudly.

"Why?"

"Everyone was tired of you and Draco passing each other glances, so we decided to get you together!" Blaise said grinning.

Harry and Draco exchanged glances, but decided on saying nothing more, and just eating. Harry rather quickly. Wanting to regain their energy and regain it quick!

Too bad Draco fell asleep the second they got to the dorm.

"Damn…"

**A/N: Ha-ha-ha, see, it was their friends all along! Poor Harry, Draco went and fell asleep on him! So wait for the next chapter, which is the last, it's an epilogue too! Joy! **

**Hugs, kitties and Spreading of Uke Boy's Asses!**

**Laynie xox**


	5. Epilogue!

**A/N: Epilogue! WHEE! One less story to worry about! Now I only have to finish… You Think You're a Man, Vampire Angels and Veelas, Retake and This City is Far From Here. Wow. I know This City is Far From Here won't be **_**that **_**long, and yeah, my only two long ones are Vampire Angels and Veelas and Retake, those are going to be longer yet. But other than that…I'm good. **

**WARNING: Fluff, M-Preg (what? I couldn't help it okay?) and SLASH! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it! Obviously. **

**Epilogue: Six Years**

"Daddy!" A little girl cried as she ran to her dad. "You're home!" She jumped into her dad's arms. He laughed and swung her around in circles. Her white-blonde hair shining, her emerald eyes bright with happiness.

"Where's your mummy?" He asked the young five year old.

She giggled and pointed to the kitchen. "Mummy is in there… Daddy…can I get a kitty?"

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek. "We'll go see what we can find, okay?"

"Yay!" She giggled and ran outside to play in the sun. He grinned and walked to the kitchen. He stepped behind his husband of five years, hugging him around the waist. He kissed his cheek.

"I'm back." He said, grinning as Draco's eyes brightened and he jumped into Harry's arms.

"Finally! Gosh, it's been two days! I hate when you go on business trips. Then I have to take care of that crazy brat out there!" He said jokingly. Arianna in fact could be quite a brat, but Draco handled her much better than Harry. He was too much of a push over when it came to her.

"Well, it seems we'll be taking a trip to Diagon Alley today."

"What? Why?"

"Miss Arianna wants a kitty."

"What?! You told her yes! I had told her no!"

"But Draco, don't you love kitties?"

"I'll have to take care of it though!"

"You did a fine job with Hugo!" Draco blushed at being reminded of the name he had given kitty Harry.

"Harry, I was silly then! If you were a real cat, I probably would have killed you with all the cake and junk I gave you!"

"Only because you loved Hugo Armani Malfoy SOOOO much! You're a puddle of love, I think you it'd be a nice to get a kitty."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine! But you're taking care of it! AND, if it pisses anywhere on my perfect carpet I'll kick it out! If that thing scratches anything, I will get rid of it!"

"Oh, you're just being a Mr. Cranky pants. Come on; let's get the kitty. I think it'd be nice for Arianna to have a pet."

"Fine!" Draco cried exasperated.

Arianna pouted as she crossed her arms. She had only gotten a few seconds with her kitty before her mummy had it held captive! She had decided to name the cute little thing Hugo; he had black, black fur and big green eyes, she had loved it instantly. Apparently so did her mummy.

"MUMMY! I want Hugo now!"

"Not now sweetheart, me and Hugo here are bonding."

"MUMMY!"

Harry stood by laughing. The second Draco had seen the cat picked out and the name, he had feel in love with the tiny creature.

"Draco, let her play with the cat. It is hers after all."

Draco pouted but gave the kitty to Arianna. Harry laughed. They were so much alike. "Go play with your kitty now Arianna, dear." Harry sent her on her way to play with the tiny thing. He sat down by his pouting husband and gave him a gentle kiss. "Hey, you already had a kitty named Hugo, and if I recall, he looked just like this one, let her have her fun."

"But Harry! You were Hugo! Here I thought I had a sweet little cat, then looked what it came out to be!"

"I didn't hear you complaining before…"

Draco laughed and hugged his husband. "I'm just kidding. I loved having you as a kitty. And I'm glad it turned out to be you." He kissed his cheek.

Harry smirked. "You better be, I had to go through a lot being a cat!"

"But now you have me, so quit complaining." Harry grinned.

"I wasn't planning on complaining." He grabbed Draco around the middle, pulling him onto his lap. Draco blushed.

"Harry, Arianna could come in at any second!"

Harry nuzzled his neck, a low noise erupting from his throat. It took Draco a few seconds to realize he was…purring! "But your kitty wants to play Draco, she has her kitty, you have yours. I think you should really be taking care of him…" He purred more, his hand gliding up Draco's shirt…

"Ooh…oh my…" Draco jumped up, grabbed Harry's hand and ran to the bedroom. Arianna walked into the house as they scurried to their room.

"Mummy? Don't you want to play with Hugo some more?"

Draco stopped long enough to answer. "I'm going to sweetie, just go outside for awhile, okay?"

It was years later, when Arianna finally was old enough to understand what her 'Mummy' and Daddy got up to in the bedroom, did she finally get what her mummy meant. "Ew!"

THE END!

**A/N: Ha-ha-ha, I loved it! Oh my god, Arianna, so cute! Ha-ha, yeah, this is done now, so leave me happy reviews, okay! **

**Hugs, KITTIES and spreading of DRACO'S crack! **

**Laynie xox**


End file.
